Colonel Lawrence's House
Colonel Lawrence's House is an old cobblestone building located in St. George's Holm. The player comes across this building during all three Acts as part of either main quests or side quests. Residence There's a total of five wellies residing in the home, Henry Lawrence, Sr. and his two daughters Regina MacLear and Honour MacLear, as well as their two husbands, Ned MacLear and Edmund MacLear. Depending on the Act, the amount of wellies patrolling the house varies. If playing as Arthur, Regina and Ed will be in the living room by the coffin while Ned is upstairs, Honour will also be dancing to disturbing music in her bedroom. Sally will only find Regina, Honour and Ed in the house, with Regina and Honour arguing about who gets what in their father's will. Ollie will find all of the family members in the house, although Henry has been replaced by a taxidermied dog. History The house presumably belongs to Henry Thomas Lawrence, Sr. It can be assumed that it is a family home as pictures depicting war times are found across the walls. The player can also find pictures of Henry and his brother, Edward, as well as their dog, Bonny Prince Charlie, who they quarreled over for years. At some point in time, Regina and her husband Edmund, took Henry in to live the rest of his days with them. Causing the sisters and husbands to argue back and forth on who to care for Henry, who should get what from his will, and how to get rid of his corpse when time has taken its course. Events of We Happy Few Act l Arthur comes across Col. Lawrence's house and overhears Regina arguing with Ed about the alarm system being turned off. After hearing about their reserves, Arthur decides to check in to see what's going on. When inside, he goes upstairs to see Henry, who is living under terrible condition in the storage room. Arthur is tasked by Henry to go visit his brother Edward and hopefully reunite the two, this however doesn't go as planned, as Arthur is forced to go back to tell Henry about the terrible news. In return, Henry gives Arthur a footlocker which he has to use above the fireplace in Edward's home in order to get the loot. Act ll Sally visits the home to get samples of Henry as he has been exposed to mustard gas, for a brief moment, Henry mistakes Sally for his third daughter, Hope. Act lll Ollie visits the home as he is told by Lionel Castershire that one of his clients is anxious to get his hands on Henry's taxidermied dog, when visiting the area, he overhears the two families arguing with each other about what to do with Henry's corpse. This deeply upsets Ollie as Henry was a war hero. Upstairs he finds the Salty Dog in place of Henry on the wheelchair. Trivia * Edward's face is scribbled out with a red pen in the photos. * In the living room, the banner above the coffin says "Bon Voyage Thomas", Thomas is Henry's middle name. Gallery SoldiersMainHall.png|The main hall. SoldiersBonVoyage.png|The living room. SoldiersDogs.png|The upstairs. SoldiersHenry'sRoom.png|Henry's room. Category:Locations Category:St. George's Holm